Mr Bram Stoker's Vore
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Womankind once ruled the Earth. what if...they decided to take it back? all it took was a strange new women's perfume that set off a chain of events that's both immensely horrifying and darkly hilarious. inspired by James Patterson's Zoo and the works of Stephen King, I am pleased to present you...Vore
1. A Not so Ordinary Day

**Mr. Bram Stoker's VORE part 1**

 **Chapter 1: One Not so Ordinary Day…**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **The Present Day**

"ah, so this is the City of Angels" says a mysterious elderly woman driving a black and red Audi convertible. In her car were some very unusual items. To the trained eye they looked like a very expensive brand of women's fragrance and perfume. Once every year, this mystery woman would travel from town to town, state to state selling her products to all the eligible young ladies of the USA. However, after she left, reports spread of women exhibiting rather bizarre and horrific behavior after using the fragrance, along with several cases of men disappearing across half of the 50 states. Now Los Angeles was her next stop and the people of California had absolutely no idea what was in store for them. Because, you see, this fragrance has very… odd side effects. If you look very closely at the label, there's a word that basically sums up the title of this horror-comedy fanfic. The word in question would be vore.

"oh hi there! Welcome to Los Angeles! My name's Sam, but everyone calls me Sweetie. How can I help you, ma'am?" asks a very polite and friendly twenty-four year old young woman as the woman entered her shop

"I came here to sell my latest fragrance. Valerie V is the name, selling women my beauty products is my game" Valerie said in a quizzical voice

"ooh, don't tell me, your last name is…Vale?" Sweetie asked

"nope" Valerie said

"um…Vegetable?" Sweetie asked

"Nuh-uh" Valerie said, shaking her head in amusement

"um… Vagina?" Sweetie asked, her and Valerie bursting into giggles

"would you care for a sample of my fragrance?" Valerie asked kindly

"I sure would, thank you so much" Sweetie said, Valerie spraying Sweetie with the fragrance

"ooh…feels so good…" Sweetie moaned, rubbing her arms in pleasure as she eyed her ex-boyfriend Shawn walking down the street. All of a sudden, her eye changed colors and an odd sense of feeling overcame Sweetie's mind. Her stomach growled like that of a wild animal. Shawn thought he heard someone screaming and shook it off but then he yelped and fell to the ground  
"Gah! What the fuck?" Shawn hollered, turning around to see his ex-girlfriend staring him down on all fours. But something was off about her. The animalistic way she stared at him, her faint purring, her eyes glowing red with blood dripping over the irises

"Sweetie…what…what are you doing?" Shawn asked

"I'm hungry…I want you…" Sweetie said, coming closer toward him

"you don't understand, you crazy bitch, we broke up. Why the fuck do you want me? And what the hell's wrong with your eyes?" Shawn asked backing away in fear

"mmm… I want you inside me" Sweetie growled, her nails piercing Shawn's legs

"AAAAAAHHHH! OH GOD HELP! HELP, THERE'S SOME CRAZY BITCH ATTACKING ME" Shawn hollered as Sweetie bit down on his neck. Valerie watched in amusement and pleasure as Sweetie savagely devoured her sexist boyfriend and swallowed him down in a gulp, letting out a guttural burp

"thanks for the fragrance Ms. V" Sweetie said, walking off, rubbing her satisfied belly

"you're welcome my dear. Soon, all womankind shall rule this world…" Valerie said to herself, cackling to herself as Sweetie realized what she had done. Instead of feeling guilty, a blood-chilling smile formed on her face. What she did to Shawn turned her on in ways no one could possibly imagine. She and all her friends were treated like crap by all the men in California for as long as they could remember. They've been locked into the kitchen, they've been knocked up for sport, they've been forced to do their work. But now… enough is enough. Women once ruled the Earth. Now the day has come…for them to take it back


	2. Let The Feast Begin

**Mr. Bram Stoker's VORE**

 **Chapter 2: Let the Feast Begin**

 **LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Detective Mike Robards was supposed to be taking the day off in honor of the upcoming 4th of July festival. He did not want to be here. He definitely did not want to hear ravings about some blonde bimbo girl going berserk after tasting some weird fragrance and eating her jerk of a boyfriend alive. Nobody else knows where she went afterwards. All witnesses insisted there was this very eccentric old woman in the salon shop who saw it all. Robards checked the phone book and found no results on Valerie V's Boutique. This was just great. Two more weeks before the celebration of America, then along comes some kooky old hag with a weird ointment and now all the lovely ladies of California are going bananas and eating men for sport. It'd make a great late night movie, that's for sure. So far, it's been pretty quiet since the first eating. However, the others in Robards' department got the chilling feeling that what happened earlier was destined to be repeated again

"have you heard this bullshit, Jones? All the whores and chicks of LA suddenly having a taste for man-flesh? And I thought that lousy movie about the volcano erupting in the middle of LA was dumb enough. I had to send the guy who saw this to the loony bin. I tell you, people just believe one thing and they all go crazy and start making a panic. We are not cancelling the Fourth of July festival just because some old dingbat has some new voodoo potion that makes all the girls in this town go bonkers and start gobbling up men like they're cheeseburgers. Quite a load of bullshit, eh Jones? Jones?" Robards asked, finding Jones' desk empty…and a trail of blood leading to the break room

"what the hell's going on?" Robards asked, drawing his gun as he stealthily opened the break room door to find his yummy wife Carla sitting on the desk, slurping a cup of coffee. The only odd thing was her belly was rather big. Robards knew Carla was in her beginning twenties and he didn't expect Carla to tell him she was expecting. Until… oh shit. He saw the odd vial of fragrance on the table…along with Jones' badge, stained in blood

"oh hey honey. You're just in time for lunch" Carla said sexily, burping before clearing her throat  
"sorry about that. I, um…had a little snack with your friend Jones. He was…very tasty" Carla purred, inching over to the mortified Robards

"Carla…what the fuck are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Robards asked, trying to open the door, but it was locked tight because Sweetie was behind the back door, holding the door keys

"hmmm…you taste so good. Come here, fill my belly…" Carla purred, biting into Robards. Robards let out a bloodcurdling scream as Carla devoured him screaming. Carla burped loudly and coughed up Robards' police shoes

"hmm… this could come in handy" Carla said, pocketing Robards' gun into her purse. Carla grabbed the vial and placed it her purse, whistling out loud

"ohhh Carla, that was the best luncheon I ever had" said Alexis hungrily as she and her twin sister Ronnie walked out of the holding room, drinking coffee

"ladies, if those men want a 4th of July party to remember…we'll give 'em one they'll never forget" Carla vowed, the girls laughing maniacally. Suddenly not only were the girls no longer hungry, they became oddly aroused. Sweetie shut off all the security cameras and locked all the doors as the lovefest began


End file.
